Soul Eater: Snapshots on Life
by YukiGirl21
Summary: After the defeat of the Kishin, all is well with the three Meisters and four Weapons. Or is it? Maka begins to realize her feelings for Soul, and tries to express it towards her partner. Will he accept, or will it just be a crush-down to Maka? Series of one-shots and possible fluff between the partners. Enjoy!


**Certain Feelings**

After the defeat of the Kishin, the three Meisters and four Weapons were rewarded and there was a celebration for a week. Though there was the sadness of Lord Death's death, Kid became a Shinigami (much to his pleasing his hair is finally symmetrical), Soul is a Death Scythe, and Black Star finally 'surpassed' God (at least in his thinking.)

In short, it was an almost happily ever after. Almost.

Maka couldn't stop these strange feelings that are lingering her mind. After what her and Soul went through, from having to collect 99 souls all over again to traveling into the Book of Eibon, she couldn't help but wonder if she has _romantic _feelings for her partner.

What saddens her is that she feels as if their adventures with each other are finally over. Since Soul is a Death Scythe, he no longer needs to be Maka's partner.

They still live in the same apartment and are close friends, but nowadays, the love letters are piling in their mailbox, sent from more attractive women than Maka.

_Aaack, am I just fooling with myself?! Soul and I are no more than just friends!_ Maka thought to herself in irritation, throwing a pillow at her wall. _I need advice._

Later, she meets up with Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki at the main center of Death City. They all wave to her, as she comes over.

Liz smiles and says, "It's been such a long time since it's only us girls hanging out! When was the last time?"

"Never sis!" Patti says, giggling.

Tsubaki laughs lightly too. "Well, let's make the most of today!"

Maka nods and smiles, and starts to wonder how she could bring up her issue with her friends. They go throughout Death City shops, going through clothes as such.

"Hey Maka, look at this! I think that this'll look so CUTE on you!" Liz says, bringing up a dark pink ruffled short sleeved blouse.

Maka wrinkles her nose. "Yeah…? But I don't like pink…"

"She's right Maka. Dark pink will bring out the green in your eyes." Tsubaki says, agreeing with Liz.

"Plus, the ruffles will obscure and give dimension to your chest!" Liz adds on.

Maka turns red and promptly bonks Liz on the head with her favorite book, _The Scarlet Letter._

"Owwww…how the hell do you carry that around?" Liz moans, rubbing her head while her sister laughs, crazed.

"But honestly Maka, it _will_ look nice on you. We've been to three stores and you haven't brought anything." Tsubaki says kindly.

Maka sighs. "Alright, I'll try it."

Liz gets up and smiles with delight. "Great! Put this on too!" she says excitedly, throwing her skinny black jeans.

Maka takes it gruffky and adds on, "But I doubt it'll look good on me," She then goes inside the dressing room, putting on the blouse and jeans. She goes out, and her friends gasp.

"Wowzeers, you look nice Maka! Big sis, you have great taste!" Patti says in awe.

Liz smiles proudly. "Look in the mirror." She commands, spinning Maka around. She even gasps seeing what she looks like. Her friends were right, the color really _did_ make her green eyes stand out.

The ruffles of the blouse made her chest seem…well you know what I mean. Maka felt actually _nice_ in this outfit.

"Don't forget accessories!" Tsubaki then adds on a yellow straw fedora and a simple silver chain onto Maka. She admires herself in the mirror.

"Wow guys, I really don't know what to say…"

"You look fabulous?" Liz says suggestively.

"Cool?"

"Pretty?"

Maka laughs. "Guess I'll buy this outfit." Her friends nod with delight.

They later all go out of the store happily with their new clothes, and start heading over to the ice cream parlor. "It's been a long time since we've been here." Tsubaki comments quietly, eating her strawberry sundae.

"CHOCALATE! YUMYUM!" Patti yells, crazed, digging into her triple fudged chocolate delight.

"Woah, easy there on the chocolate Patti, we both know what happened last time during that incident…" Liz says, calmly eating her vanilla frozen yogurt in blueberry topping.

Maka quietly eats her caramel peanut butter swirl. She then clears her throat and says, "Um, guys…erm, can I have some advise?"

They look up (except for Patti who's still pigging out on her chocolate delight), and Tsubaki says, "Yes, what's on your mind?"

The Meister squirms nervously in her seat. "I think I may have…feelings…for someone." She says vaguely.

Liz and Tsubaki gasp, and Patti glances up, wide-eyed in interest. "Really?! I never thought the day would come! You like Soul, don't you?!" Liz guesses enthusiastically.

"Shhhhh!" Maka hisses, glances around to see in case any DWMA students are listening. She turns back to her friends, embarrassed and whispers, "How did you know?"

Liz sits back smugly. "Woman's intuition."

"Oh."

"Plus in the fact that you live alone with him in an apartment…" Liz wiggles her eyebrows. The next moment, she's smacked down on the table from the rage of a Maka Chop.

Tsubaki smiles at Maka. "Are you just nervous how he thinks about _you_ if you confess to him?"

Maka nods, glad to know that her friends know her so well. "Yeah, pretty much. I just don't want to put that awkward rift between us if I confess…"

"Maka, I think you should just be yourself and admit it~!" Patti says, her mouth full of chocolate ice cream once again.

"I don't know…he said that he wouldn't want to date a flat chested girl like me." Maka says thoughtfully, recalling one of her missions.

Liz scoffs. "He's just being a boy. And look at you Maka! Your chest has grown a bit larger!"

The ashy blonde flushes. "That's true, it's just not the ideal normal size that a girl _should _have…"

"That's silly Maka." Tsubaki says kindly.

"Besides, with that new outfit of yours, you'll catch Soul's eyes! Just hang out with each other and talk, and try to get to know each other more." Liz says, nodding.

Maka sighs. "I'm not sure if it'll be that easy."

"Don't worry, we'll be with you all the way!" Patti exclaims, swiveling around her chair.

She gives a small smile, glad to have the support and approval from her friends. The pig tailed Meister takes a deep breath and says, "I'll do it tomorrow."

**A/N: As you can see, I'm doing this based off Manga-wise. BTW, this is my first SoMa fic, ever. Hope ya'll enjoy it! :)**


End file.
